Taken
by LjDerp1119
Summary: A Story suggested by TiPostorymaker, this is the sort of sequel to my other story Outcast... Anyways, after a couple of months from the original story, someone comes back to the valley, only with one purpose, REVENGE. Read on to know the rest of the story. No Picture yet.
1. The Plan

**What's up guys, I'm back with a new story! And this story would be, somewhat the sequel to my other story Outcast. Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks for TiPostorymaker for suggesting the story's plot, well, the whole story to be exact.**

**Now, shall we head on to the story?**

* * *

><p>It was yet another lovely and peaceful day in the Valley of Peace. And what's even more lovely, is that Po and Tigress are an official couple, but they still didn't get married. Although, that might happen in a few days from now since Po was planning to buy a ring for Tigress today. Which reminds me, let's go see what our heroes are doing right now.<p>

All of our favorite heroes were all busy training in the training hall. Po was busy with his adversary, which was still that training dummy for kids which he really despised when he first got to the palace, but his mind was thinking about his proposal towards Tigress. Lunch time was coming so Po knew he had son time to think about it and began to focus on training.

On the other side of the hall, where the wooden warriors were standing, Tigress was punching and kicking the wooden adversaries like she was fighting a real bandit. Only problem is that she is up against wooden dummies that don't do anything other than get hit and hit all over again, and when lucky, get destroyed.

Master Shifu was watching all of his students train; Monkey was busy sparring with Crane on the Jade Tortoise Bowl, Mantis was busy with the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, and Viper was busy in her usual spot, you know the field of flames I guess (sorry, forgot what it was called). Master Shifu then looked outside and saw the sun was almost at it's highest point. He turned his attention back at his students and called for them.

"I think this is enough training for today my students." Master Shifu said grabbing everyone's attention and making them gather in front him. "Since today I have important things to do, after lunch, all of you may do what you want." He added.

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five plus Po said as thy bowed. Soon, Master Shifu went to wherever he was going and the Five went to the barracks for lunch.

While they walked in the courtyard, Po was now thinking more about the proposal. He looked at the sun and saw it at it's highest and then looked over at Tigress who was ahead of him.

'Alright Po, today, get the ring and tomorrow night should be the right time for you to do it.' Po thought as he walked. Just then, Viper went near the giant panda.

"Hey Po." Viper whispered over at the panda who seemed to not notice the green snake. "Po!" She whispered again this time grabbing Po's attention.

"Huh? What is it?" Po asked as he looked down at the snake.

"When are you going to get the ring for you know..." Viper started as she pointed using her head towards Tigress, "And most importantly, when are you going to propose to her?"

"I'm gonna go get the ring after lunch, and I'm thinking of doing it tomorrow night. I don't feel ready to do it tonight." Po whispered back to the green snake. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Po told the Five, well to be exact, Viper about his plan? Plus, he already got Master Shifu's permission, and it kinda shocked the red panda when Po asked him.

"Oh." Viper said as she looked ahead. "So, I'm guessing you have it all planned out?" She asked the panda, still looking ahead.

"Just a little. I want this to be a surprise." Po replied.

"You already told me that Po." Viper inquired, "Although, what if she gets curious as to where you are heading to after lunch, thus ruining the surprise? You know how 'clingy' she is towards you. I mean, she always goes with you whenever she has time to."

"I know how 'clingy' Tigress can be Vi." Po said adding some air quotation marks using his paws on the word clingy. "But I'm trusting you to help me with this. You could distract her something since you're like Tigress' best friend even before I got here." Po added.

"Well, that's a fact." Viper whispered when they were already at the barracks, "Anyways, I better head into my room and rest a bit before lunch." She added before entering the barracks.

Po watched the serpent leave and then headed into the barracks as well to go start cooking lunch for the Five. When he entered the kitchen, he headed straight to the stove and heated some pans. Then he started to prepare the meal by chopping up some ingredients and such, also, while he thought about his plans.

While he cooked, Tigress entered the kitchen to see her favorite panda.

"Hey Po." Tigress greeted when she entered, startling the panda a little but still Po managed to cut a wound in his finger.

"Ouch." Po said as he quickly dropped the knife and looked at the small cut on his pointer finger.

"Sorry for scaring you Po, are you hurt?" Tigress asked as she went near the panda and checked his paw.

"It's fine Ti, it's just a small wound. I'm just gonna patch it up." Po said as he headed to the first aid shelf in the corner of the kitchen and covered up the wound. Then he went back to the stove and started to cook again.

"So...What were you thinking about a while ago?" Tigress asked after some silence.

"Why are you asking?" Po asked as he looked at Tigress trying his best not to get nervous.

"Well, usually, you wouldn't get startled when someone talks to you especially when you're cooking." Tigress replied as she went near, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, some stuff I needed to do after lunch." Po replied as he got back to cooking.

"What stuff?" Tigress asked getting curious.

"You know, some stuff like fruits to buy at the market and visiting my dad." Po replied not even telling the truth so Tigress won't suspect a thing.

"Oh." Tigress said, then silence passed by the two. "Well, can I come with you after lunch?" She asked the giant panda who almost cut himself again.

'I knew that she was going to ask that.' Po thought, then turned his head to look at Tigress. "It's okay Ti, I could do those things by myself. Besides, it's the things that I need to do." Po said adding an emphasis on the second 'I'.

"But, I just want to help. I really don't have that much stuff to do here at the palace." Tigress said.

Po looked at her and thought on what to do. Few seconds later, he gave off a brief sigh and spoke up.

"Alright Ti, you can come with me." Po said making the tiger smile a bit.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said then gave a small kiss on Po's cheek. "Do you need help in cooking too?" She asked.

"Lunch is about ready, so you could help by preparing the table." Po replied as he got back to cooking. Tigress nodded and then got started on preparing the table for lunch.

Meanwhile, in a small shack in the bamboo forest...

A panther was sitting on a chair and was looking outside a window. He held a crumpled up piece of paper in his paw and mentally growled.

"Those stupid Kung Fu Masters." The panther muttered under his breath. "All I wanted was to learn from the great Master Shifu yet they all decided to kick me out after doing a small tiny thing that isn't even a threat." He added as he stood up.

"And now I heard that the panda, that pathetic excuse for Dragon Warrior, just got back after I made him run away from the palace, like the baby he is." He said as he grabbed a cloak and satchel. "Why is that stupid panda even there? Why is he even the almighty Dragon Warrior? If someone were to be the Dragon Warrior that someone should be like me. And now I'm stuck here because of him too, I mean, why did he even ran away like a scared cat! If he didn't do it, I wouldn't have to be in this hell-hole." The panther said as he headed to the door.

"Now I think is the time to get revenge on those masters, especially that panda." He said as he opened the door. "And now that the panda got a new 'companion', she'll be my first target." He said as he threw the crumpled up paper and walked out the shack, closing the door shot.

The crumpled paper he threw was slowly opening to reveal a painting of a familiar tiger. A tiger that almost everyone in the valley recognized as Master Tigress.

Back with Po and Tigress...

"I think lunch is ready." Po said as he dimmed the flame in the stove. "Tigress, can you call the rest of the Five for lunch?" Po asked as he looked over at Tigress who seemed to finish preparing the dining table.

"Alright Po." Tigress replied as she headed out of the kitchen. She headed to Crane's room first since it was the nearest.

"Crane, It's time for lunch." Tigress said after knocking on Crane's door.

"Be out in a minute." Crane replied from inside the room. Tigress then headed to Mantis and Monkey's rooms and called them as well.

When she got to Viper's room, the door suddenly opened and Viper came out without even letting Tigress call her.

"Oh hey Tigress, I was just about to go look for you." Viper greeted when she noticed Tigress.

"Why we're you looking for me?" Tigress asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to ask you to come with me to the marketplace." Viper replied.

"Why do you want me to come with you to the marketplace? Besides, I'm going with Po." Tigress replied, "By the way, lunch is ready." She added before heading back to the kitchen.

'Darn it.' Viper thought as she watched the tiger leave, "Better think of something else." She said to herself as she headed to the kitchen as well.

When she got in the kitchen, she saw the rest of the Five were already seated.

"Order up." Po said as he placed down two bowls of delicious, mouth watering, steaming dumplings. Plus a big bowl of noodles at the center of the table. He then took his seat next to Tigress and everyone began eating their lunch.

While eating, it felt like there were three groups. The group of Monkey and Mantis talking about pranks and stuff, the group of Viper talking to Tigress, and the group where Po and Crane was in...also known as the most silent group. Crane is usually silent at the dinner table so that's just normal but Po was preoccupied on thinking about this proposal that being silent was kinda once in a blue moon for him especially during meal times.

Let's go listen to Tigress' and Viper's conversation now...

"Say Tigress, how about we head to a spa?" Viper asked looking at the said tiger.

"Why should I head to a spa? I don't even have enough money to go there." Tigress replied as she drank her soup.

"Well, you know, to relax and stuff. Plus I'm paying for it." Viper said giving of a smile.

"Viper, I-" Tigress said but Viper cut her off.

"So you're in? Great! I'm gonna go prepare." Viper quickly said as she finishes her lunch and headed straight to her room, not even giving Tigress a chance to speak. Tigress just sighed as she finished her meal.

When they all finished eating, they headed to do what they wanted while Po cleaned up with some help with Tigress. After cleaning up, Tigress spoke up.

"Po, I don't think I could go with you today." Tigress said making the panda wonder why and sigh in relief as well.

"Why Ti?" Po asked half curious.

"Well..." Tigress started then Viper went near her.

"Come in Tigress let's go to the spa!" Viper said as she pulled the tiger.

"Alright, alright." Tigress said as she went along with the snake. Po watched them leave and Viper looked at Po while giving him a wink.

"Thanks." Po whispered at the snake. Viper smiled and then continued to pull Tigress out of the palace.

"Well, that's one problem down." Po said as he too headed out of the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first chapter of this story. Again, thanks to TiPostorymaker for suggesting this, you're a great guy. I'll be posting the next chapter when it's finishes so hope you guys have a great day!<strong>

**This is LjDamz 11-**

**Po: Hey Lj, when are you gonna write the Alone Again? I want to see the viewer's reactions when they-**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL! I'm going to write it sooner than you think so just wai- How did you even get in here?!**

**Po: Oh well, through there. *points at an open portal***

**Me: How did that even get here?!**

**Po: *shrugs* *Tigress comes in***

**Tigress: Po! Don't disturb him, I heard he would be just like me when he gets mad.**

**Po: Okay. *heads out with Tigress***

**Me: I'm going to have some company for a while. Anyways, this is LjDamz, trying to find out where the heck the portal came from, signing off.**


	2. Start the Plan

**What's up dudes and dudettes, it's me, LjDamz1119 back with another chapter for this story! Still, the portal is still open and I'm still having some company...which I half heartedly hate.**

**Po's Voice: Hey Monkey, check this out. *glass shatters* Oops.**

**Me: *sigh* I'm going to go search for more clues on how the portal opened up now. So in the meantime, you guys continue on to the chapter and I'll meet you at the end of the chap. And oh yeah, it's almost my special day! I just hope the celebration isn't that big. **

* * *

><p>Po was walking down the steps of the Jade Palace and was thinking about this proposal. He already planned it out but he still was worried if anything unexpected happens.<p>

'I wonder how this would turn out.' Po thought as he looked down to the valley. When he did, he saw from a mile away were two blurs, one orange with a bit of black, and a smaller one which was green.

"At least Tigress would be away for a while to prepare." Po said as ge descended down the steps. When he got to the bottom, he headed straight to the jewelry shop to get the ring. He passer by some villagers who greeted him and he wondered if the valley would host a giant celebration for Po and Tigress when they get engaged. Just the thought of it made Po chuckle.

"Hi Po!" A familiar voice said grabbing the panda's attention. He looked at where the voice came from to surprisingly see Song.

"Oh hey Song." Po greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?" He asked as he went near the leopard.

"Well, I decided to go see you and I was also hearing some rumors about two warriors that became a couple here. Do you know them?" Song replied as she raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, well those two warriors are actually me and Tigress." Po replied making Song freeze a bit and making her eyes go wide plus making her ear twitch.

"Wait...y-you and Master Tigress are... in a relationship?" Song asked as she gulped at the last part.

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Po said sounding cheery and happy as usual.

"Y-Yeah, it's totally... g-great." Song said not even believing what she was told. Po noticed Song's mood and got a bit concerned.

"Song, what's wrong?" Po asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh nothing...nothing really." Song replied trying her best to make her tone the usual tone she always used but failed.

"Song, I can hear from your voice that something is bothering you. Now, can you please tell me what's wrong? It might help." Po said towards the said feline, looking at her straight in the eye. Song looked at the panda and sighed in defeat.

"Well...it's just...it's just that I sorta developed some feelings towards you and I was thinking of telling you soon but I guess I was too late." Song set getting upset as a tear formed in her eye. Po felt bad and thought of something to cheer her up.

'Man, I feel bad for Song...I never thought she cared for me like Tigress.' Po thought as he watched the leopard weep a bit. 'I need to do something to cheer her up.' He thought as an idea came up.

"Hey Song, don't get upset." Po started as he lifted Song's chin up a bit. "Both of us may not be meant to be. But there must be someone out there that is meant for you. Just remember, there's a big world out there." He added making Song cheer up a bit.

"I ... You're right Po." Song said as she sniffed. Her mood then began to change to one of a happy one. "Well ...I'm happy for both you and Tigress, Po, I hope both you have a wonderful life together." Song said as she gave a small weak smile.

"I hope you find the right guy out there too Song, see ya!" Po said as he turned and started to walk again. Song watched the panda leave, smiled a bit, and headed off in her own direction.

While Po walked, he bumped into a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Oh, sorry about that." Po started.

"Don't worry Dragon Warrior, it's not your fault." The figure replied in some sort of sarcastic tone. His voice sounding quite familiar to Po who thought of who owns the voice but gave up.

"Well, see you soon Dragon Warrior." The cloaked figure said as he walked off to the direction Po came from.

"Yeah...see you soon." Po said, quite unsure and began walking again towards the jewelry store.

Po was now a couple of blocks away from the jewelry shop and was getting excited. 'I can finally get that ring and propose to Tigress!' Po thought as he quickened his pace and eventually skipped towards the shop. When he entered, the shop owner greeted him.

"Oh hello Dragon Warrior!" The pig, which was the type of animal he was, greeted, "You must be back for the ring I see?"

"Yes I am, I hope it looks good." Po replied as he went near the counter.

"Well, let's just see, but I'm am confident the ring would amaze you." The shop owner said as he searched under the desk for the ring. He then brought out a small red cube shaped box and placed it on the table.

Po looked at it for a while, sighed and opened it up to reveal a magnificent golden band ring which was shaped like a dragon. There was a small jade gem on the ring, being held in the mouth of the golden dragon which shined when placed in the sunlight.

"Woah." Po awed at the ring's beauty, even if it was small, it was still beautiful. "This...is...AWESOME!" Po cheered as he spun in a circle. "Thanks for the ring, how much for it?" He added as he brought out a pouch full of coins.

"No no, it's free Dragon Warrior. For saving China twice." The pig said but Po was persistent.

"No really, how much?" Po asked as he opened up the pouch.

"I'm serious Dragon Warrior, it's free." The pig said again.

"Oh alright." Po said, groaning a bit. "Thanks again for the ring." He added as he picked up the ring and placed it in his pocket. The shop owner bowed and turned to check on something. Then, he heard some coins making him turn to see the panda gone with the ring but found some coins on the table. He smiled as he went near the coins and picked them up.

"Hope everything goes well Dragon Warrior." The pig said to no one to particular then headed back to managing his business.

With Po...

Po was heading back to the Jade Palace with the ring in his pocket. He felt excited and nervous at the same time for this upcoming proposal.

"I hope everything would go as planned." Po said to himself as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the ring to look at it. While he walked and was looking at the golden ring.

"Hey Po!" He heard someone call him. He turned to the source and was surprised to see Tigress.

"T-Tigress!" Po almost screamed, "Uh...what are you doing here? I mean aren't you supposed to be at the spa or something?" He asked as he got nervous and quickly hid the ring in his pocket.

"Well I decided to come back since the spa isn't a place I prefer to be." Tigress replied as she stopped in front of the panda.

"And that we got kicked out since Tigress assaulted someone." Viper joined in as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, he went near me with a weapon." Tigress defended.

"It was a towel." Viper said sarcastically. Po decided to interrupt by clearing his throat.

"Uh...so, I better head back to the palace now." Po said as he started ahead.

"Yeah, we should head back, besides it's almost dinner." Tigress said as she and Viper followed the panda.

While the three walked side by side, Viper lessened her pace to talk with Po.

"So Po, did you get it?" She whispered over to the panda.

"Yup. It's right in my pocket." Po whispered back as he tapped his pocket. By the time he replied, they were already at the Thousand Steps.

"Good, I thought I had to stall Tigress again." Viper whispered, "So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow night, just don't let anyone disturb me and Tigress when we have dinner okay?" Po whispered back as they climbed the steps.

"You got it Po." Viper replied as she smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Tigress asked the two, almost startling them.

"Uh...nothing important." Po quickly replied. Tigress looked at the panda for a while and shook it off. When they got to the top, Monkey was there and he looked kinda concerned for something.

"Hey Monkey, why the weird face?" Po greeted when he noticed him.

"Guys, the Jade Palace was robbed!" Monkey exclaimed shocking the three.

"WHAT?!" The three said in unison. "What did they steal?" Tigress asked.

"I don't really know but one of the things was some sleeping powder and a artifact I can't remember the name." Monkey replied. "I saw a cloaked figure in the hall and I chased him out, he's still here somewhere, probably still not done." He added as he looked around. Then, a shadow's figure passed by the two.

"There he is!" Monkey yelled as he pointed at it.

"Me and Po would handle him, just go check to see on what are the things he took." Tigress said as she began to chase the figure. Po followed while Viper and Monkey headed to the Hall of Heroes to see what was missing.

With the cloaked figure...

The figure ran down the steps in breakneck speed, his hood covering his face. He got to the bottom of the steps and looked back to the Palace to see two figures running down as well.

"Darn it." The figure said as he ran through the valley. He passed by carts and stalls, sometimes breaking one to give him more time. When he turned around to an alley, he bumped into a female snow leopard who was none other than Song. Both of them fell to the ground and the hood of the figure managed to fall as well clearly showing that he was a panther... a panther who's name was Li. Plus, a small red stone fell from Li's pocket.

"Hey watch-" Song growled but stopped when she saw the figures face.

Li looked up to Song and stared at her for a moment, then he shook his head, grabbed the red stone, and started to run again. Song watched the panther leave then got up and dusted herself off. Then Po and Tigress ran in the alley as well.

"Song?" Po stopped when he saw the leopard, Tigress just growled a bit. "Have you seen a cloaked figure pass by here by any chance?" Po asked as he went near the feline.

Song looked at Po for a while, thinking deep on what to say, and then remembered about the panther that she bumped into.

"No Po, I didn't see a cloaked figure pass by here." Song replied not even giving a hint about the panther.

"Great! We lost him!" Tigress groaned as she punched a wall. "Come on Po, let's get back to the palace. At least we could figure out what he stole and if it's important or not." She added as she headed back to the palace.

"Thanks for the help anyways Song, see ya!" Po said as he waved goodbye and headed back to the palace as well.

Song watched them leave and then looked back to where the panther ran off to. She then gave off a sigh and started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it for this chapter! Something just popped up in my head,<strong>

**I've been writing love stories for quite some time now and one thing that bothers me is that... I never liked love (one of my Tigress attributes). I mean, I don't like to be in a relationship and I don't even have a crush. I never thought of chasing or even getting girls because I never really like relationships and stuff. I don't plan on having a girlfriend, nor a wife. And here I am right now, writing these stories about two fictional characters who fall in love...**

**... I just don't get it.**

***sigh***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is LjDamz1119, signing off.**


	3. Dark Side

**What's up, it's me, LjDamz but now LjDerp back with a new chapter! Plus, I managed to close the portal so that means I'm not gonna have company now.**

**SoPo Lj: Yup, you managed to close it by covering it up with a closet.**

**TiPo Lj: So? At least there's no more portal.**

**SoPo Lj: Technically, there still is.**

**TiPo Lj: Just shut up... and who owns that red umbrella you're holding?**

**SoPo Lj: Uh... mine...**

**TiPo Lj: That's Song's isn't it?**

**SoPo Lj: Whaaaat? No it ain't ...**

**TiPo Lj: *sigh* I'm probably taking too much time on this, so all of you guys just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost him!" Tigress said as she and Po climbed up the steps.<p>

"Hey at least we did our best." Po said trying to lighten Tigress' spirit, but instead he was given a 'Are-you-kidding-me' look. "Okay maybe not our best but at least we tried." Po said as he gave a sheepish smile. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go see Monkey and Viper and ask to see what the thief stole from the palace." Tigress said as both of them reached the top of the steps. They headed straight into the Hall of Heroes to go see Monkey and Viper or find out what were the things taken.

When they got in, Monkey and Viper went near them to inform them about the stuff that was stolen plus ask them if they caught the thief.

"Guys, did you catch him?" Monkey asked as he and Viper went near the two.

"Sadly, no. He managed to evade us when he ran in an alleyway." Po replied as he looked down to the ground in defeat. "So, did you two find out what did he take?" He asked as he looked at the two.

"Yes, he took a bag of sleeping powder, a Shift-Stone if I remember it correctly, and I think the last one was some dumplings... I'm guessing he got hungry when he came here." Viper replied as she smirked at the last statement.

"Hmm... I wonder what he wanted to use those for." Tigress said as she pondered about the thief's plan.

"Well, he must've used the dumplings for dinner." Po replied earning him a glare from Tigress and a snicker from Monkey. "I'm gonna shut up now." Po said as he fell completely silent.

"What ever he's planning, I'm sure it wouldn't really do much." Monkey started, "I mean, a Shift-Stone and a bag of sleeping powder? That thief must've been dumb to take something more valuable." He added.

With Li...

Li sprinted back to his old broken down shack and panted when he got there. He placed his hood on a coat hanger screwed on the door and reached into his pocket to pull out a small bag and a red stone.

"I couldn't believe I actually got it." Li said to himself as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a dumpling. He then tossed it in his mouth as he placed the small bag and red stone on the counter. "Man, I forgot how terrible that panda's cooking is." Li said as he spat the dumpling into the fireplace which still had a fire burning. I'm surprised it didn't burn down the shack yet.

As Li turned his attention back to the two items on the counter, he looked at the red stone, which was the Shift-Stone, and saw a small reflection of his face. Then as he stared at his reflection, he then remembered the snow leopard he bumped into in the alleyway as he escaped from the two warriors.

"Hmm... the leopard could be of use in my plan." Li said as he grabbed the Shift-Stone and sat down on his seat. "If I remember correctly, I heard the panda call her Song. He must've known her for some quite time since he can remember her that quickly." The panther said as he tossed the stone up in the air and caught it.

Flashback...

Li got up, grabbed the Shift-Stone, and ran off past the snow leopard. He then turned another corner and jumped in a cart full of hay... which was like two feet away from the alleyway.

As he hid there, he heard the panda's voice spoke up.

"Song?" He heard, "Have you seen a cloaked figure pass by here by any chance?"

Li froze a bit knowing that the leopard might tell them where he went and soon find out where he's hiding in. He waited for what Song's answer was and held his breath a bit.

"No Po," Just those two words made Li sigh in relief, "I didn't see a cloaked figure pass by here."

"Great! We lost him!" Tigress' sudden outburst almost made him jump. He then heard a loud crack of stones.

'She probably punched a wall.' Li thought as he listened attentively to the conversation.

"Come on Po, let's get back to the palace. At least we could figure out what he stole and if it's important or not." He heard Tigress say making him sigh in relief again for he knew that the chase ends here.

"Thanks for the help anyways Song, see ya!" He heard Po say as well as heavy footsteps fading away. Li decided to take a risk and peep out a bit to see if the two was really gone. When he did, he only saw the snow leopard sigh and walk away.

End of Flashback...

"I could get more information about that panda if I see her again." Li said as he tossed the stone in the air again while smirking. He then caught the stone and headed out, with out his hood this time.

Now with Song... (SoPo Lj must be happy right now -_-)

Song was heading back to her camp while carrying her trusty old umbrella... actually, she wasn't bringing her umbrella right now for she LEFT it somewhere. She was bringing some supplies for her camp.

While she walked, she remembered about the panther she bumped into. Especially the part when Po and Tigress was looking for a cloaked figure which happened to be the panther she bumped. She is still feeling a bit weird after he saw the panther and was even pondering on why didn't she tell Po where the panther went. It was like she didn't control herself from saying no.

'Man, I feel a bit weird.' Song thought while she carried the supplies for her camp she approached the Ladies of the Shade camp. When she entered, some of the members greeted her as she headed to the storage area to place the supplies. She then started to walk to her tent. But as she walked, Ming, a jaguar member of the group and the second in-command, walked up to her.

"Hey Song, good to see you back. How was your little trip?" Ming greeted as she stopped in front of the leopard.

"It was fine Ming." Song replied as she stopped.

"Good. So, did you get to see your panda 'friend' again?" Ming asked while adding in emphasis on the word 'friend's as she got curious.

"Yeah I did, but not really how I expected him to be..." Song replied as she trailed off.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ming asked when she noticed this.

"Well, it turns out he already found a girlfriend." Song replied looking down.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." Ming said as she watched the leopard.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, like what Po told me, there's a big world out there with different people to meet." Song said as she tried to lighten up her mood, "Well, he only said part of it."

"Oh okay. But I'm still curious, who's the panda's girlfriend?" Ming pressed on.

"Well, he said that he's dating Master Tigress." Song replied as she sighed. "He's probably going to propose to her soon, I mean, they are dating for like... I don't know, probably like 4 months or something by now." She added.

"Well, that's just bad luck for you." Ming said as she placed a paw on Song's shoulder to comfort her. "Anyways, I better get back to what I was supposed to be doing." Ming said as she walked away and left.

As Song watched the jaguar leave, she then remembered about the panther she bumped into in the alleyway again. She remembered how he looked at her for a while then grabbed a small red stone on the ground next to them and ran off.

'Why am I even thinking about him?' Song thought as she shook it off and began to continue walking to her tent.

With Li...

Li wandered the bamboo forest searching for what he remembers was the Ladies if the Shade camp. He asked a nearby village if they have seen a female snow leopard who goes by the name Song and the mostly close thing he could get was that he should look for the Ladies of the Shade camp.

He looked for the camp in the forest and was about give up but then saw a wall made out of wooden logs. He went near it and saw a big entrance nearby.

'Hmm... I could ask this place if they know where the camp is.' Li said as he neared the entrance and saw a ox standing guard.

"Halt!" The ox said, "What are you doing here?"

"Um... well, I was looking for this place called the Ladies of the Shade. Do you know where it is?" Li replied as he stopped in front of the guard.

"This is the place you're looking for now mind telling me as to why are you here and what's your business?" The guard asked as he tightened his grip on the spear he was holding.

"I just wanted to see someone who goes by the name Song, do you know her by any chance?" Li replied, sounding friendly as possible.

"Well, she's the current leader of this place. Why do you need to talk to her?" The guard replied as he relaxed just a tiny bit.

"I have something to tell her. Now can you let me in?" Li said getting his hopes up.

"Hmm... I'll have to check on that first." The ox guard said as he went near the gate. "Wait here." The ox said although it sounded like a threat. Li stood exactly where he was and looked around a bit while waiting.

A couple of minutes later, the ox came back out. "Just wait a few more minutes, I'll get the news later." He said as he closed the door shut.

"What do you mean?" Li asked not quite getting what he said.

"I talked to someone and she's going to tell Song about you being here." The ox replied.

"Wait, so you don't personally call her?" Li asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a messenger, I'm a guard." The ox replied sounding a bit annoyed.

With Song...

Song laid down on her bed and was still thinking about the panther she bumped into. She never thought that the panther could make her think about him so much.

'Why was that panther running away from Po and Master Tigress?' Was all Song can think about.

As she was busy thinking, another female snow leopard entered her tent.

"Miss Song, sorry if I disturbed you or anything but there's someone looking for you at the camp gate." The snow leopard said breaking Song's train of thought.

"Huh?" Song said as she looked over to the other leopard, "Someone's looking for me?"

"Yeah, the guard told me that there's a panther looking for you." The leopard replied.

'A panther?' Song thought for it was coincidental that a panther was looking for her as she was thinking about a panther as well. "Alright, I'll go see this panther." Song said as she got up from her bed and headed out of the tent.

She walked over to the gate and opened it up to see a familiar panther standing on the other side. But she then gasped a little when she realized it was the panther she bumped into in the alley.

"You? What are you doing here?" Song asked sounding quite surprised.

"Well, I needed to talk to you." Li replied.

"How did you know you could find me here?" Song asked getting suspicious as well.

"I asked around for you, plus I overheard that panda say your name." Li replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Panda? Po? What do you mean you overheard him say my name?" Song asked as she stepped out.

"Well, when I bumped into you in the alleyway, I quickly ran and hid in a haystack nearby." Li replied as he looked at the leopard.

"Alright, then what is it do you want to talk about?" Song said as she crossed her arms and gave a serious look.

"Well, it's about the panda, you know, the Dragon Warrior." Li replied as he also turned serious.

"About Po? Then what is it?" Song asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"First of all, my name's Li and I-" Li started but stopped short when he noticed the ox guard was standing nearby, listening to their conversation. "Um..." Li said as he looked at the ox making Song look at the ox and understand why he stopped.

"Can you please leave us?" Song said to the ox who understood that Song and the panther are going to have a private conversation. He then went through the gates and in the camp. As soon as the ox left, Li continued speaking.

"Continuing on, I used to stay at the Jade Palace until I got kicked out for making the panda run away from the palace." Li said but as he was about to continue, Song spoke up.

"Wait, what do you mean you made Po run away from the palace?" Song asked, still curious.

"The panda..." Li started but was again cut off short.

"It's Po." Song said in a serious tone.

"Alright, whatever... So Po, wasn't getting that much attention by the residence of the Jade Palace when I newly came so he decided to run away." Li replied.

"Then how could that kick you out of the palace?" Song asked.

"Well, when he left, he left a goodbye note behind that I threw out." Li replied again.

"And how would THAT get you kicked out?" Song asked again.

"Alright, first of all, I hated that panda ever since I first met him. Second of all, I never told anyone of him running away and when they found out about the note I threw out and knew it was me who threw it without telling them, they kicked me out." Li replied getting a bit annoyed since he still didn't finish telling why he wanted to see Song.

"Okay, then why do you needed to see me?" Song asked, getting back to the main topic.

"Do you have some sort of feelings toward the panda?" Li asked out of the blue.

Song froze a bit after hearing that since it came out of nowhere which surprised her.

"What does that have to do with why you need to see me?" Song asked seriously as she regained her composure.

"I'm just getting to that, now answer my question first." Li said getting impatient a bit.

"Um... yes." Song replied even if she didn't want to.

"Good because I need you for a plan for me to get my revenge on the panda." Li said raising Song's curiosity.

"What plan?" Song asked. Without saying anything, Li reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red stone from it. Song looked at the red stone and realized it was the stone he grabbed when they bumped into each other.

"What's that?" Song asked pointing at the stone.

"This is a ShiftStone I stole from the Jade Palace." Li replied as he held out the stone.

"So that's why you were running away." Song said, still looking at the stone. "What does it do by the way?" She asked.

"Well, this can turn the holder into anyone he desires." Li replied.

"Do you know how to use it?" Song asked as she looked at the panther.

"Well... sorta, I read a scroll about this." Li replied as he rubbed the back of his head earning him a 'rlly' look from Song. "Look, watch this, I'll turn myself into that panda you like." He added as he held the stone and concentrated hard. He began to glow a golden light which faded as soon as it appeared.

"There, see." Li said as he opened his eyes to look at himself but noticed he still looked the same. "Wait, does this thing even work?" Li said as he looked at the ShiftStone but the saw Song with her eyes wide open.

"Y-You look just like P-Po." Song stuttered out.

Li looked at her for a while then headed to a nearby puddle of water to gaze in his reflection. When he did, he noticed the reflection made him look just like the panda.

"Whoa, so it did work." Li said as he examined his reflection. He then looked back to Song who was still looking at him with her eyes wide open. He then concentrated to change back to his normal self which changed him back.

"Alright, now that you've shown me how that stone works, what does that have to do with 'your plan'?" Song asked as she got her composure back again.

"Well, my plan was to kidnap master Tigress and let the panda come save her to fall into my trap. So I stole some sleeping dust and this ShiftStone from the Jade Palace." Li explained, "Supposed to be, I would turn into Master Monkey to get near them but my plan wasn't well thought out until I bumped into you and got another plan."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Song asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, my plan involves you to get near the panda." Li replied making Song think about it.

"What IS your plan?" Song asked.

"My plan is, when I manage to knock Master Tigress out using the sleeping powder, I want you to transform into her that way no one would get suspicious." Li replied as he held out the ShiftStone again. "So, are you in?" He asked.

"No way, I'm not helping you with your evil plans mister, I'm done doing bad things." Song replied as she turned to leave but what Li said next stopped her.

"Come on, if you do this, you get to spend time with the panda and even go on dates with him." Li said making Song think about.

'Alright Song, what do you do? Deny since it might get you into trouble or accept and get to hang out, go on dates, or spend time with my cute chubby panda...' Song thought and the more she thought of it, the more her dark side is consuming her. After a couple of minutes, Song turned around since she finally made a decision.

"Alright Li, I'm in." Song said with an evil smirk.

"Great, so tonight, come meet near the Thousand Steps." Li said as he tossed the ShiftStone at Song making her catch it. "And be sure to look like Tigress when you go there." He added as he walked away from the area.

Song watched him leave and looked at the stone in her paw. She then concentrated hard making a dim golden light shine around her then fade away. Song looked at herself noticing that she looked the same then went over to nearby puddle to see that she now looked like Tigress.

"I think I'm gonna like this." She said as she grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's gonna be it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^<strong>

**SoPo Lj: Why did you make Song a bad guy...girl?!**

**TiPo Lj: Why is it you have her umbrella?**

**SoPo Lj: I... But... She... You... Argh! I'm heading out to clear my mind.**

***leaves and slams door***

**TiPo Lj; Well, at least he's gone. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far because I'll be back with more chapters! See ya!**


End file.
